Talvez
by neeBear
Summary: Talvez Kiba não fosse SÓ melhor amigo dele. Talvez Kiba não se importasse tanto em esconder isso. E talvez sua irmã estivesse mais certa do que podia imaginar. SHINOxKIBA presentinho de aniversário para Darknee-chan! TE AMO GURIA 8D


**N/A: Naruto não me pertence, e isso é uma coisa muito injusta. ;-; E essa fic pequenininha é presente de aniversário da minha tchola, da minha querida amora podre, da Darknee. FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO SUA MANÍACA, SAIBA QUE EU TE AMO OKZ!?**

-

Kiba olhou sorrindo para o teto de seu quarto. Jogado em sua cama, o Inuzuka aproveitava com preguiça aquela tarde chuvosa.

Não que o garoto não tivesse nada para fazer. Muito pelo contrário. Mesmo estando no ultimo ano da escola tinha um penca de trabalho chatos para fazer, poderia dar um banho em Akamaru que estava deitado fedendo ao seu lado, poderia ir assistir os DVD´s que tinha alugado, ou até usar o computador ou jogar vídeo-game. Mas nada daquilo tinha graça fazer sozinho. Então ele preferia ficar jogado de qualquer jeito na cama enquanto pensava na vida. Ou melhor, em Shino.

Shino era seu melhor amigo, junto com a tímida Hinata, desde que se entendia por gente. Não nega que Aburame Shino era (e ainda é) um garoto estranho. Sempre muito quieto e observador, nunca gosta de mostrar muito de sua pele aos outros, e tem uma estranha obsessão com insetos. Os pequenos animaizinhos sempre foram sua paixão, e parecia que eles também gostavam muito do Aburame, pois o garoto estava sempre com algum por perto e nunca era picado (nem mosquitos, nem abelhas e muito menos vespas).Quando Kiba conheceu Shino ele estava no maternal de uma escolinha do bairro. Ao juntar um Kiba arrastando um cachorrinho de pelúcia, um Shino brincando com uma joaninha, e uma Hinata quietinha e corada, não demorou muito para os três se tornarem amigos. E com o tempo melhores amigos.

E o tempo foi passando, Hinata continuava tímida, Kiba continuava hiperativo e Shino continuava estranho. Uma amizade incomum e totalmente forte.

Mas apesar dos três se verem todos os dias na escola, os dois garotos eram mais unidos entre si do que com Hinata. Não que gostassem menos dela, na verdade a tratavam como uma irmãzinha, mas os garotos tinham um sentimento muito forte que os unia. Estavam sempre juntos, dormiam sempre um na casa do outro, iam para a escola juntos, estudavam juntos, saiam juntos, viajavam juntos e sabiam tudo um sobre o outro.

E todos aqueles anos de grande amizade foram mais do que suficiente para mostrar a Kiba que ao contrário do que todos pensavam, mesmo quieto, Shino era um garoto muito legal, gentil e carinhoso. E Kiba sabia disso até demais.

Suspirando alegremente, o Inuzuka olhou pela janela e observou que a chuva já estava parando, se levantou e pegou a mochila ao lado da porta. Foi até a cozinha com Akamaru como sombra, e se deparou com a irmã preparando o que parecia ser massa de bolo.

-Aonde vai? – ela perguntou vendo o garoto colocar a coleira em seu grande cão.

-Vou dormir na casa do Shino. – resmungou enquanto tentava fazer seu cachorro parar quieto no meio dos outros que corriam pela cozinha.

-De novo!? – ela perguntou suspirando e rindo um pouco – Desse jeito vou achar que você está apaixonado! Não sai de lá!

-Não diga besteiras! – o garoto retrucou totalmente corado. A garota riu vendo Kiba se afastar resmungando.

Enquanto saia de casa sendo arrastado por Akamaru, Kiba exibia um discreto sorriso, combinando com suas bochechas coradas. Talvez sua irmã não estivesse tão errada assim.

-

_Depois de mais uma série de beijos selvagens trocados pelos dois, Shino suspirou levemente ao lado de Kiba._

_-Sua família não desconfia? – perguntou ocasionalmente. Kiba ficou alguns segundo olhando o teto e respirando profundamente. Exatamente como tinha feito mais cedo em casa. Olhou para o Aburame deitado ao seu lado e sorriu maliciosamente._

_-Quem se importa? – falou com a voz rouca, sentando em cima do outro e lhe beijando novamente._

_-_

**Bem, é isso. Presentinho besta pra minha quéridinha! Ta ficando velha né guria? asuihasiuhas Quase chagando em mim, vê se pode!**** Mas enfim, que todos os seus sonhos se realizem (****principalmente aquele em que uma certa garota explode e que você pega de jeito o namorado com jeito de maníaco dela, uifalay). E olha só, a gente ainda vai fugir e morar junto num apartamento no japão ganhando a vida fazendo shows, dividindo o aluguel e fazendo tudo o que duas doidas possívelmtente góticas tem o direito de fazer okay? *-* Minha Hachi estressada! aushiaushaiushaiush (se bem que quem parace a Hachi aqui é eu, você ta mais pra Nana do mal mesmo --')**.** Ah, mudando de assunto, se vocês quiserem imagens bonitinha do Kiba, Shino e Akamaru (junto com o resto da cambada lá) entrem nesse site: http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)kiwiesrulexd(ponto)deviantart(ponto)com(barra)gallery(barra), vai aparecer uma galeria de imagens, e no lado direito tem uns links pra clicar em baixo de umas imagens, ai é só clicar em Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto ou Comics, ou no que você quiser (olha mesmo em Dark, vc vai gostar). Depois de todo esse nhenhénhé eu só tenho uma coisa a falar:**

**Reviews? D:**


End file.
